In any attempt to solve the problems of traditional smoking, electronic cigarettes and vaporizers have come to the forefront. These devices employ the use of a liquid or concentrate inhalants that often comprise a glycol ad-mixture of nicotine or other medicinal substances. The inhalant is drawn to and over a metal heating element, such as a metal coil, which coil receives electrical energy from an on-board battery. The electrical energy is converted to heat, thereby heating and vaporizing the inhalant brought in contact with the heating element. The vapor is then inhaled by way of a mouthpiece in fluid communication with an air channel disposed through the device.
The downside of traditional electronic cigarettes and vaporizer systems is that repeated heating and cooling of the metal heating element will cause transfer of heavy metals into the vaporizers liquid medium, resulting in inhalation of harmful and unwanted heavy metal material. Recent studies have in fact shown that heavy metal exposure caused by traditional electronic cigarettes and vaporizers is as harmful as or possibly more harmful than exposure to the carcinogens found in traditional cigarettes.
The nature of heating any material to the point of vaporization in a nontoxic manner where the element or compound phase transition from the liquid phase to vapor occurs in an inhalation device demands that safety protocols are generously incorporated. The present invention employs a laser heating system that is a radical departure from the common metal laser heat source (coil) based systems common of electronic cigarettes and vaporizers. The present invention demonstrates a key advantage in reduction of trace harmful elements such as heavy metals that have been shown to be delivered to the user due to direct contact of the liquid smoking medium to the traditional metal laser heat source.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed at reducing and/or eliminating heavy metal contamination found in traditional vaporizer systems. The nature of this laser vaping system is to eliminate this contamination possibility therefore making the engagement of “vaping” over long periods of time less susceptible to contamination to the human body.
It will be recognized that some or all of the Figures are schematic representations for purposes of illustration and do not necessarily depict the actual relative sizes or locations of The elements shown. The Figures are provided for the purpose of illustrating one or more embodiments of the invention with the explicit understanding that they will not be used to limit the scope or the meaning of the claims.